Katzenjammer
by SensualTiger
Summary: Ein Trank, eine Explosion, eine Katze und Hermine Granger. Was es damit alles auf sich hat? Hier findet ihr es raus. Würde mich über Reviews freuen :-)
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy:

Eigentlich mag ich Zaubertränke. Eigentlich! Aber heute ist auch für mich diese Stunde die reinste Hölle. Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Scheiß Kater!

Wer war nochmal auf die Idee mit dem Wodka gekommen? Ach ja, Blaise. Der darf sich nachher was anhören. Wobei, der sieht auch nicht so gut aus. Ich musste grinsen als ich zu Blaise sah. Blaise hing nämlich mit dem Kopf fast vollständig auf dem Tisch und das obwohl er eigentlich einen Trank brauen sollte. Da geht's mir doch gleich besser.

Aber mal ehrlich, wer ist denn so doof und feiert bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, obwohl die ersten vier Stunden am nächsten Tag Zaubertränke sind. Ach ja wir, wieder musste ich leicht lächeln als ich an gestern Abend dachte. Das einzig Gute ist, dachte ich, dass auch die Gryffindors nicht gut aussahen.

Ist aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, schließlich hatten wir ja alle zusammen gefeiert. Ja, wir hatten alle zusammen gefeiert. Bei Gelegenheit muss ich Pansy fragen wie sie das geschafft hat. Aber als plötzlich nicht nur die Mädchen von Slytherin, sondern auch die Gryffindors im Raum der Wünsche aufgetaucht sind, waren alle erst einmal überrascht.

Zwar waren auch die Jungs anwesend, allerdings konnte man die gut übersehen, durch den Anblick der Mädchen. Denn alle Mädchen hatten Cheerleader Kostüme an. Ja alle, auch die über perfekte Schülersprecherin Hermine Granger. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter den ganzen Schichten Stoff eine so gute Figur verbarg. Verdammt was denke ich da eigentlich, es ist schließlich Granger! Besserwisserin, Streberin und gut aussehende... Halt! Jetzt reicht es aber! Verflucht nochmal wieso denke ich so über Granger? Vielleicht wegen gestern.

Am Anfang war die Stimmung ziemlich verklemmt gewesen. Kein Wunder, es waren ja auch die Gryffindors da. Aber nachdem irgendwer auf die super Idee mit dem Alkohol kam, wurde es endlich eine richtige Party. Zum Glück habe ich nichts von dem Punsch getrunken. Denn Potter, Weasley und noch ein paar andere, die den Punsch getrunken hatten, waren circa nach einer Stunde völlig von der Rolle gewesen und haben sich aufgeführt wie die Tiere. Wahrscheinlich wieder eine neue Erfindung der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Die Mädchen jedoch hatten wirklich eine super Show geboten. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, hatten sie alle Hemmungen verloren und boten eine super Tabledance-Nummer. Selbst unsere immer so genaue Miss Granger hat sich mit auf die Tische gestellt und getanzt. Und wie Sie getanzt hat. Allein wenn ich nur daran denke bekomme ich wieder einen Ständer. Verdammt nochmal! Das war aber auch eine heiße Nummer gewesen.

Erst hatte sie sich nur ganz langsam auf dem Tisch bewegt, dann jedoch wurden ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und dank Ihres Kostüms hatte man auch noch eine super Aussicht. Ihre Beine waren so lang und endlos in dem kurzen Rock erschienen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und man hätte ihr Höschen gesehen. Das Oberteil des Kostüms hatte eigentlich nur aus einem Stück Stoff bestanden, das gerade so das Nötigste verdeckt hatte. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen konnte man ihre Brüste dabei beobachten wie sie auf und ab hüpften. Und was für Brüste. Das muss mindestens Körbchengröße C sein. Ohne dass ich es wollte, glitt mein Blick zu Granger in der hintersten Reihe. Da auch sie wohl nicht so gut drauf war, hatte sie heute einen Knopf mehr an Ihrer Bluse geöffnet als sonst. Und siehe da, was das für ein schöner Anblick ist. Verdammt! Denke ich wirklich an die Brüste von Granger? Na super. Der Tag wird ja immer besser.

„Mister Malfoy, ich denke Sie sollten nun die Froschaugen hinzugeben, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass der Tank gleich in die Luft fliegt!" sagte Professor Snape. Verdammt! Schnell gab ich die Froschaugen in meinen Tank. Ich glaube heute schaffe es selbst ich nicht, dass der Tank korrekt ist. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde jemand darauf Samba tanzen. Da darf man ja wohl auch mal einen Tank vermasseln.

Zum Glück bin ich Snape´s Lieblingsschüler, sonst hätte mich das jetzt eine Menge Hauspunkte gekostet. Die Gryffindors hatten leider nicht so viel Glück. In der ganzen Stunde hatte Snape ihnen glaube ich schon hundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es so doch mal den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Die einzige die trotz des schlechten Zustandes immer noch keine Hauspunkte verloren hatte, war Hermine Granger. welch ein Wunder. Verdammt noch mal, jetzt denke ich schon wieder an Granger. Das muss jetzt endlich aufhören!

Auf einmal gab es neben mir eine große Explosion.

Was dann passierte hätte wohl keiner für möglich gehalten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine Granger:

Mein Kopf! Ich fühle mich einfach nur beschissen. Aber ich musste ja auch Ginny´s Betteln nachgeben und mit zu dieser blöden Feier gehen. Aber zumindest hatten wir unseren Spaß. Wer hätte gedacht dass man mit den Slytherins so gut feiern kann. Ich schaute ohne es zu wollen in Richtung eines ganz bestimmten Slytherin. Malfoy sieht heute auch nicht ganz so fit aus.

Ich lächelte vor mich hin als ich an gestern Abend (oder besser heute Morgen) dachte. In diesem Kostüm hatte ich mich erst überhaupt nicht wohl gefühlt. Als ich jedoch die Blicke der männlichen Anwesenden bemerkt hatte, war ich immer mutiger geworden.

Aber warum ich auf diesen Tisch gestiegen bin kann ich auch nicht mehr sagen. Aber es war es wert! Als ich so auf dem Tisch getanzt hatte, hatte ich sehr wohl bemerkt dass auch Malfoy seine Augen nicht von mir nehmen konnte. Warum genau ist das eigentlich für mich wichtig gewesen? Es ist schließlich Malfoy!

Wobei auch ich zugeben muss, dass er gestern einfach zum Anbeißen ausgesehen hat. Das Hemd war nicht ganz zugeknöpft gewesen und man konnte sich gut vorstellen wie sein restlicher Körper aussah. Jetzt reicht es aber Hermine! Reiß dich am Riemen und konzentriere dich auf den Trank und denk nicht ständig über Malfoy nach! Gedacht, getan. Nun, zumindest in den nächsten zwei Minuten. Dann gab es auf einmal eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion in der Reihe von Malfoy.

Ich und alle anderen versteckten uns automatisch unter den Tischen. Was bei Merlins Bart war das denn? Kann eigentlich nur der Tank von Neville gewesen sein. Hoffentlich ist Malfoy nichts passiert. Verflucht nicht schon wieder Malfoy!

„Mister Longbottom! Was haben Sie jetzt wieder angestellt?" Selbst Snape der immer ruhig blieb, konnte sich kaum noch davon abhalten, Longbottom ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen. „Es tut mir leid" stottert Neville. Der Arme, aber selbst schuld, wenn man nie richtig aufpasste.

„Geht es allen gut?" fragte Snape, nachdem er Neville mit seinem Blick fast getötet hatte. Überall kamen Ja-Rufe. Nachdem sich alle zu Wort gemeldet hatten bis auf Malfoy fragte Snape: „ Mister Malfoy? Wo sind Sie?" Als keine Antwort kam war auch ich nicht mehr sicher dass alles in Ordnung war. Wo konnte er nur sein?

Auf einmal war ein leises Geräusch zu hören. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Oder? Ich lies meinen Blick aus Intuition unter den Tischen durch gleiten. Tatsächlich. Dort wo gerade noch Malfoy gesessen hatte war nun ein kleines weißes Kätzchen zu sehen. OH wie süß! Aber …. das kann doch nicht Malfoy sein; oder doch?

Snape, der das Geräusch auch richtig erkannt hatte, ging gerade um die Tische herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Mister Malfoy?" wieder lies das Kätzchen ein Miauen hören und sah aus als wollte es jeden Moment im Erdboden verschwinden.

„ALLE RAUS HIER! BIS AUF SIE, MISTER LONGBOTTOM!" Nun war es auch mit der Beherrschung von Snape vorbei. Neville hatte es wirklich geschafft einen Trank zu brauen, der einen in ein Tier verwandelte. Eigentlich eine gute Leistung. Jetzt möchte ich aber nicht mit ihm tauschen.

Alle machten sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub. Bis auf mich, denn in dem Moment in der ich meine Tasche hochhob begegnete ich dem Blick der Katze und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

Draco Malfoy:

Nach dem der Krach vorbei war, versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, jedoch gehorchte mir mein Körper nicht mehr. Warum zum Teufel …... WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS? Ich hatte gerade an mir herab geschaut um zu sehen ob ich verletzt war. Jedoch sah ich nicht meinen Körper sondern den einer kleinen Katze.

Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! ICH BIN EINE KATZE! Das wirst du mir büßen Longbottom. In dem Moment in dem ich mir gerade ausmalte wie ich Neville unermessliche schmerzen zufügen könnte, hörte ich meinen Namen „Mister Malfoy?".

Na super und wie soll ich mich jetzt bemerkbar machen? Bleibt wohl nur eins, dachte ich mir und versuchte zu Miauen. Sieh einer an, scheint zu funktionieren! Snape kam um den Tisch. Er wird bestimmt gleich alles wieder gerade rücken. „ALLE RAUS HIER! BIS AUF SIE, MISTER LONGBOTTOM!" Warum schickt er alle raus? Ich will wieder zurück verwandelt werden, verdammt aber auch!

Aus keinen bestimmten Grund wanderte mein Blick nach hinten und als ich Granger sah, die gerade Ihre Tasche aufheben wollte, konnte ich nur noch an eines denken: Ich auf ihr. In ihr. Bei ihr. Hauptsache sie!

Wie von allein machten sich meine kleinen Pfoten auf den Weg zu ihr. Mit jedem Schritt den ich näher kam, hatte ich das Gefühl mich zu verändern und größer zu werden. Als ich vor ihr stand war ich zum größten Teil wieder ich selbst. Bis auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass ich Katzenohren hatte, einen Schwanz und komplett nackt war. Aber all das bekam ich nicht mit. Als ich bei ihr war, dachte ich noch kurz: wie hübsch sie doch war.

Im nächsten Moment zog ich sie an mich, lies meine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern und die andere an ihre Hüfte. Ein letztes Mal sah ich ihr in die Augen und dann überwand ich die letzte Distanz und küsste sie.

Was das wohl für ein Tank war?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine Granger:

Er kommt auf mich zu. Er verwandelt sich. Bei Merlin was passiert hier?! Doch auch als er schließlich vor mir stand konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte mich nicht von seinem Anblick losreißen. Verdammt sieht der gut aus.

Da er nackt war konnte ich alles, und wirklich ALLES, sehen. Meine Musterung wurde jedoch unterbrochen als er mich auf einmal an sich zog. Was hat er denn jetzt vor? Er wird doch nicht …. Doch er tat es. Er küsste mich. Und wie er küssen konnte. Gerade als er seine Zunge an meinen Lippen entlang fahren ließ wurde er auf einmal weggezogen. Halt mach weiter …. Ach ja das ist ja Malfoy. Mir sollte das eigentlich nicht gefallen.

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken zurückkam sah ich etwas sehr Merkwürdiges. Ron stand vor mir und versuchte eine kleine weiße Katze unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihm sein Gesicht zerkratzte. „Schluss jetzt!" Snape ging auf die beiden zu und versuchte die Katze von Ron los zubekommen. Erst als er sagte „Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie nicht das nächste halbe Jahr nachsitzen wollen, hören Sie jetzt gefälligst auf." Siehe da, das schien zu klappen. Denn die Katze hörte auf Ron das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Aber Malfoy ging auch nicht zu Snape sondern wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zu mir machen. Hätte Snape nicht in diesem Moment einen Schlafzauber auf ihn gesprochen, wäre er wieder zu mir gegangen und hätte weiß Gott was mit mir gemacht.

„Das könnte jetzt zu einen Problem werden" sagte Snape zu niemand bestimmtem. „Mister Weasley und Mister Potter, Sie werden umgehend den Direktor informieren." „Aber Hermine..." wollte Harry gerade ansetzten, als er von Snape unterbrochen wurde. „Nichts aber. Sie gehen auf der Stelle!" Nachdem Harry und Ron gegangen waren, waren nur noch Neville, der mittlerweile aussah wie ein Geist, ich und Snape im Klassenzimmer. Ach und natürlich Malfoy in Gestalt einer Katze.

Das kann ja jetzt lustig werden, dachte ich als Snape sich nun zu uns umdrehte. „Miss Granger, Sie werden Mister Malfoy hier in den Krankenflügel bringen. Sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey was hier passiert ist. Sie soll Mister Malfoy durchchecken. Sollte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandeln geben Sie mir sofort Bescheid. Mister Longbottom, Sie werden mir ganz genau aufschreiben, was, wann und wie Sie es in Ihren Trank gegeben haben und wenn es den ganzen Tag dauert."

Der Arme Neville. Aber nun wie sollte man sonst herausfinden was er da zusammen gebraut hatte, schließlich hatte Snape den Trank gleich nach der Explosion verschwinden lassen. Aber warum genau musste ich Malfoy in den Krankenflügel bringen? Ich hatte wahrscheinlich keine Wahl.

Als Neville sich an seinen Platz setzte und begann alles aufzuschreiben was ihm noch einfiel, beugte ich mich zu der schlummernden Katze hinunter und hob sie auf. „Professor Snape?" Ich weiß ich sollte nicht fragen aber ich musste einfach. Nachdem Snape mir zugenickt hatte stellte ich meine Frage: „Warum hat sich Malfoy zurück verwandelt als er auf mich zukam und nun ja, warum hat er mich geküsst?"

Na super jetzt hält er mich wahrscheinlich für die dümmste Person nach Neville. „Das, Miss Granger kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht beantworten. Ich denke, dass Mister Longbottom einen Trank entwickelt hat der nicht nur das Aussehen beeinflusst, sondern auch unser Handeln. In welchem Umfang jedoch, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Und nun bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel."

Jetzt bin ich aber froh. Wenn nicht mal Snape wusste was hier gerade passiert war, dann konnte es auch für mich ein Rätsel sein. Aber ich mochte Rätsel. Ich werde herausfinden was und warum das alles passiert war. Als ich mich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machte, schlief die kleine Katze friedlich in meinen Armen. Bevor ich mich versah begann ich das weiche Fell der Katze zu streicheln. Wie weich es war. Kein Vergleich zu Krumbeins. Auch Malfoy schien meine Streicheleinheiten zu genießen, denn er begann zu schnurren. Ob er auch als Mensch schnurren konnte? Ich würde ihn gerne dazu bringen. HALT! Das ist Malfoy. Ich muss wirklich mit diesen Gedanken aufhören.

Als ich den Krankenflügel fast erreicht hatte, merkte ich wie sich Malfoy zu bewegen begann. Ob alles in Ordnung war? Ich lief noch ein bisschen schneller. In dem Moment in den ich die Tür gerade öffnen wollte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Malfoy immer schwerer wurde. WAS zum?…... Malfoy wurde wirklich immer schwerer, merkte ich nachdem ich auf meine Arme herab geschaut hatte. Er begann sich wieder zu verwandeln. VERDAMMT wieso immer bei mir?

Gerade als Malfoy mir zu schwer wurde und ich ihn hätte fallen lassen müssen, schlug er seine Augen auf und landete auf allen Vieren vor mir. Jedoch blieb er nicht lange dort unten. Er erhob sich (nun wieder komplett als Mensch, nun ja bis auf die Ohren und den Schwanz, und wieder vollständig NACKT) und sah mich schon wieder so komisch an. „Streichele weiter" hörte ich eine dunkle, rauchig klingende Stimme die so gar nicht nach Malfoy klang. „Waaass..." Er kam noch ein Stück näher und sagte wieder „Streichele weiter!"

Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. WIRKLICH. Aber ich machte was er mir sagte. Ich erhob meine Hand und ließ sie in Richtung seiner Haare wandern. Ich wollte immer schon wissen wie die sich anfühlten. Verdammt hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Egal. In dem Moment in dem meine Hand sein Haar berührte konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. So seidig und geschmeidig. Ohhh und ja er kann also auch als Mensch schnurren. Wieso machte ich das nochmal? Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Doch bevor einer von uns beiden noch etwas anderes tun konnte, wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel von Innen geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey sah hinaus. „Was genau geht hier vor sich?" Gute Frage, wenn Sie eine Antwort haben, können Sie es mir sagen, dachte ich mir. Ich nahm jedoch sofort meine Hand runter, was mit einem bösen Blick von Malfoy einbrachte.

Nachdem Malfoy und ich den Krankenflügel betreten hatten (wohl gemerkt ging Malfoy so nah bei mir, dass wir uns ständig irgendwo berühren mussten) erklärte ich Madam Pomfrey was im Zaubertränkeunterricht passiert war. „Das könnte wirklich ein Problem werden" sagte Madam Pomfrey nach meinem Bericht.

In der ganzen Zeit, während ich gesprochen hatte, war Malfoy ständig auf Körperkontakt aus gewesen. (Zum Glück hatte er sich, als wir eingetreten waren, in eine Decke gewickelt die neben der Tür auf einem Stuhl gelegen hatte). Er versuchte sogar mich wieder dazu zu bringen in zu streicheln. „Verdammt Malfoy! Lass das endlich!" Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Verdammt! Ich will nicht ständig Malfoy berühren. Nun ja irgendwie wollte ich es doch, aber es war verdammt noch mal Malfoy.

Der war von meinem Ausraster überhaupt nicht beeindruckt und machte einfach weiter. Erst als Madam Pomfrey zwischen uns gehen wollte und gerade eine Hand in meine Richtung ausgestreckt hatte, kam Bewegung in Malfoy. So schnell, dass ich es überhaupt nicht mitbekam, zog mich Malfoy an sich und sprang mit mir (ja sprang, wie eine Katze eben) etwa drei Meter zurück.

Das Erschreckendste jedoch war, was er in dem Moment sagte als wir wieder sicher landeten. „MEINS!"

BITTTTTTEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS?

Wie wird es wohl weitergehen und was will die Katze in Draco von Hermine?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy:

Mmmmmhhhhh. Schnnnnnuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr. Ja weiter streicheln.

Moment. Wo bin ich eigentlich und was war passiert?

Das Letzte an was ich mich erinnerte war, dass ich Weasley das Gesicht richtig schön zerkratzt hatte.

Das hatte er aber auch so was von verdient. Schließlich hat er mich von Hermine weggezogen. HALT! Hermine? Es ist Granger verdammt! Aber der Kuss war der Hammer gewesen. Verdammter Weasley. Er kann froh sein, dass ich nur eine Katze war, sonst hätte er jetzt ganz andere Verletzungen als so ein paar Kratzer.

Aber wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Frage. Was war danach passiert und wo bin ich?

Während ich versuchte mir darüber klar zu werden, was passiert war, bemerkte ich, dass ich von irgendjemandem getragen und gestreichelt wurde. SCHNURR. Streicheln...

Wer auch immer das ist, er hat unglaublich tolle Hände. Mit trägen aber gleichmäßigen Bewegungen glitten die Hände immer von meinem Kopf bis zu Ende meines Rückens.

Ach verdammt... Egal was passiert war, Hauptsache die Hände streichelten weiter.

Ich will auch auf dem Bauch gestreichelt werden! Ich versuchte mich herum zudrehen, jedoch führte das dazu, dass die Hände mit den Liebkosungen aufhörten und wir uns schneller bewegten.

Durch die neue Position konnte ich nun einen Geruch wahrnehmen, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Hermine!

Ich merkte wie mein Körper sich wieder veränderte. In dem Moment in dem ich meine Augen aufschlug, wurde ich fallen gelassen. Zum Glück (nun ja wenn man das Glück nennen konnte) war ich eine Katze und landete auf meinen vier Pfoten.

Doch ich werde bestimmt nicht hier unten bleiben. Ich richtete mich auf als ich merkte, dass ich meinen Körper wieder hatte.

Und siehe da. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Es war Hermine gewesen die mich getragen hatte. Verdammt! Granger und nicht Hermine. Aber auch egal.

Sie soll mich endlich weiter streicheln! „Streichele weiter", sagte ich zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „ Waaass..." kam es daraufhin nicht ziemlich schlau von der Schülersprecherin. „Streichele weiter!" sagte ich noch einmal, nachdem ich noch ein Stück näher zu ihr getreten war.

Na endlich! Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ sie in mein Haar wandern und begann wieder mit den Streicheleinheiten. SCHNNNNNNNNUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR

JA genauso ist es gut. Aber verdammt, dass reicht noch nicht. Ich will noch ganz andere Dinge von dir, dachte ich mir. Ich will dich ganz langsam ausziehen und dich mit meiner rauen Zunge von oben bis unten liebkosen. Ich würde an deinem Hals anfangen und ganz langsam über deine Schultern weiter hinunter wandern. Bei deinen Brüsten könnte ich mich unendlich lang aufhalten. Jedoch würde ich auch noch tiefer gehen wollen. Erst dort würde ich wirklich meine Zunge einsetzten. Ich würde...

„Was genau geht hier vor sich?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, die anscheint gerade die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet hatte. Gar nichts! Verdammt, durch die Unterbrechung hatte Granger (na geht doch) wieder mit dem streicheln aufgehört. Meinem düsteren Blick ignorierend, betrat Granger den Krankenflügel und ich weiß nicht warum aber ich musste ihr einfach folgen.

Nachdem die Tür hinter uns geschlossen wurde, begann Granger mit einem Bericht was im Unterricht alles passiert war. Ich hörte ihr nicht zu. Warum auch. Da ich bemerkt hatte das ich nackt war, hatte ich mir eine Decke um gewickelt, auch wenn ich die Blicke von Hermine auf mir sehr genossen hatte. Ich will dass sie mich verdammt nochmal wieder berührt. Egal wie! Ich dachte Madam Pomfrey hätte was gesagt, aber wie schon gesagt, es war mir egal. ICH WILL WIEDER GESTREICHELT WERDEN! Ich versuchte alles damit ich wieder ihre Hand auf mir spüren konnte. Ok. Einfach ihre Hand nehmen ging nicht, da sie sie immer wieder wegzog. Vielleicht wenn ich mich mehr an sie lehne.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Lass das endlich!" kam daraufhin von Granger.

Oh. Siehe da. Zumindest eine Reaktion. Aber sie machte immer noch nicht weiter. Also ich wette ich halte länger durch.

Wasss... Da kam eine Hand in mein Blickfeld und diese Hand wollte Hermine offensichtlich von mir trennen. NIEMALS! Ich packte mir Hermine und zog sie ganz fest an meinen Körper. Aber um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, sollte ich lieber noch ein bisschen Platz zwischen uns bringen. Diese Gedanken schossen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf.

Mein Körper gehorchte genauso schnell wie mein Gehirn. Ich sprang aus dem Stand, mit Hermine in meinen Armen, mindestens drei Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Madam Pomfrey.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun als dieses Wort aus meinem Mund kam, jedoch fühlte es sich einfach richtig an. „MEINS!"

Nachdem ich meinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, wurde mir klar was ich da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. VERDAMMT. Wie komme ich eigentlich darauf Hermine als Meins zu bezeichnen. Verdammt. Granger und nicht Hermine.

Die sah mich übrigens auch an als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Nun gut bis zu einem gewissen Punkt konnte ich das nachvollziehen. „Mister Malfoy, bitte beruhigen Sie sich" sprach mich nun Madam Pomfrey an. Warum soll ich mich beruhigen. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Nun ja bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nicht will das mich jemand von Hermine (verflucht ich gebe es auf) trennt. „Bitte Malfoy beruhige dich, du machst mir Angst" mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein. Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben. DU nicht! Warum hast du Angst? Da fiel mein Blick auf ein Fenster in dem ich mein Spiegelbild sah. OK. Jetzt wusste ich warum sie Angst hatten.

Ich sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Horrorfilm. Nicht nur das ich Katzenohren hatte (die hektisch in alle Richtungen hin und her schnellten) meine Augen sahen auch noch aus wie die einer Katze. Jedoch leuchteten meine Augen in einem strahlenden Rot. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich noch meine Oberlippe so zurückgezogen, dass es aussah als würde ich fauchen. Verdammt!

Mein Blick glitt wieder zu Hermine in meinem Armen. Über die ganze Zeit hatte ich sie nicht losgelassen. „Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht fürchten. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun." Schon wieder wusste ich nicht warum ich das sagte, jedoch wusste ich das es richtig war. „In Ordnung." Hermine schien mir zu glauben, denn ihre Haltung lockerte sich etwas.

Als ich hörte das Madam Pomfrey sich wieder in unsere Nähe begab, knurrte ich sie an. Und wie ich Knurrte. Es hörte sich an als würde ein Tiger vor ihr stehen und kein Zauberer.

„Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind Madam Pomfrey. Ich glaube er will mich nur beschützen" sprach wieder dieses wundervolle Wesen in meinem Armen. Und wie ich sie beschützen werde. Vor jedem und allem wenn es sein musste.

„Malfoy sieh mich an." sprach Hermine mich nun direkt an. Nur widerwillig ließ ich Madam Pomfrey aus den Augen. Doch als ich Hermines Blick begegnete war das in Ordnung so, denn ihre Augen hatten auf einmal einen ganz anderen Ausdruck. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte ich gesagt, dass es Freude oder gar Liebe war.

„Malfoy, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns hier auf das Bett setzten? Dann kannst du dich beruhigen. Madam Pomfrey wird auch nicht in unsere Nähe kommen. Also?" Während sie das sagte zog sie mich schon zu besagtem Bett. Ich konnte sie jedoch immer noch nicht loslassen, weswegen ich sie zu mir auf den Schoß zog und meine Arme um sie legte. Was mich jedoch überraschte war, dass sie von sich aus ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte und begann mich zu streicheln. Ich schloss sie so fest in meine Arme wie es nur ging und schloss meine Augen.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich tatsächlich und mein Aussehen wurde wieder normal. Nun ja bis auf die nun ruhig anliegenden Ohren und den Schwanz (ich glaube die werde ich nicht mehr los).

Auf einmal wurde ich unendlich müde. Ich konnte mich immer weniger konzentrieren und letztendlich schlief ich ein. Ich merkte jedoch noch wie sich mein Körper wieder in den einer Katze verwandelte.

Was wohl passiert wenn Malfoy das nächste Mal aufwacht?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine Granger:

Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie es dazu kam. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich in der Nähe von Malfoy einfach gut. Als Malfoy so in dem Bett des Krankenflügels lag (nun wieder als Katze. Wobei er diesmal irgendwie größer aussah als vorhin), und ich auf ihn herab sah, musste ich über das Geschehende nachdenken.

Nachdem Malfoy mich an sich gezogen hatte um Madame Pomfrey davon abzuhalten uns zu trennen, habe ich mich einfach … nun ja … begehrt gefühlt. Ich weiß, das sollte mir nicht gefallen, aber es tut es.

Ok. Ich hatte schon kurz Angst. Aber wer hätte das nicht! Schließlich ist es erstens Malfoy, und zweitens hat er ziemlich beängstigend ausgesehen. Mit den roten Augen und den gefletschten Zähnen (wenn man das so nennen kann). Als er mir jedoch sagte dass ich mich nicht vor ihm führten müsste und er mir nichts tun würde, glaubte ich ihm.

Nur gut das ich ihn beruhigen konnte. Wer hätte gedacht dass es mir gefällt Draco Malfoy Streicheleinheiten zu geben. Aber ich bin froh dass er Madame Pomfrey nichts getan hat. Wobei er das, glaube ich, auch nicht wirklich wollte. Irgendwas war mit diesem Trank wirklich ziemlich schief gelaufen.

„Miss Granger, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte mich Madame Pomfrey leise, die sich nun, da Malfoy anscheinend ruhig schlief, neben mich gestellt hatte. „Ja, danke mir geht es gut. Aber wir müssen dringend herausfinden was mit Malfoy passiert ist und wie wir ihm helfen können."

„Das sehe ich genauso. Allerdings müssen wir dafür erst einmal wissen was der Trank überhaupt bewirkt", sprach auf einmal Professor Dumbledore, der ohne dass wir es bemerkt hatten, nun ebenfalls im Krankenflügel war. Neben ihm hatte auch Snape den Krankenflügel unbemerkt betreten. Madame Pomfrey und ich umrundeten das Bett und Madame Pomfrey zog den Vorhang zum Bett zu. Danach gingen wir alle in das Büro neben dem Krankenflügel und setzten uns. Madam Pomfrey ließ jedoch die Tür leicht offen stehen um gegebenenfalls schnell zu Malfoy zu kommen.

„Mister Longbottom hat wirklich einen beeindruckenden Trank hergestellt. Ohne es natürlich zu wollen." sagte Snape ziemlich widerwillig. „Soweit ich bisher herausfinden konnte, bewirkt der Trank von Mister Longbottom nicht nur dass man sich in ein Tier verwandelt. Wobei es sich bei dem Tier wohl um eine Abbildung des Charakters handelt. Er bewirkt auch das der Betroffene seinen Seelenpartner finden muss." fuhr Snape nun fort.

„Aber warum hat er sich dann in eine kleine Katze verwandelt und warum nimmt er in meiner Nähe immer wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an?" Ich weiß eigentlich sollte mich das alles nicht interessieren und ich sollte zusehen, dass ich schnellstmöglich den Krankenflügel verlasse. Aber ich wusste (woher weiß ich allerdings auch nicht), dass Malfoy ohne mich ziemlich in der Patsche stecken würde.

„Warum er sich in eine kleine Katze verwandelt hat kann ich leider auch nicht sagen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass zu seiner Persönlichkeit eher ein Luchs oder Dergleichen gepasst hätte. Zu dem Punkt, warum er in Ihrer Nähe jedoch immer wieder zum Menschen wird, habe ich eine Vermutung. Sie sind Seine Seelenpartnerin."

…... WASSSSSSSSSSS? Ok das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Ich die Seelenpartnerin von Draco (Verdammt jetzt nenne ich ihn schon Draco). „Das muss ein Irrtum sein!" sagte ich zu Snape. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben aber, wenn ich auf meine innere Stimme hören würde, wüsste ich dass das was Snape gesagt hatte stimmt. ABER ICH WILL ES NICHT!

„Meine Liebe, bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir wollen Sie zu nichts zwingen, jedoch sind Sie anscheinend gerade die einzige die Mister Malfoy helfen kann." Warum mischte sich jetzt eigentlich auch noch Professor Dumbledore ein. Ach ja er ist der Schulleiter und er muss auf alle seine Schützlinge achten.

„Aber das kann alles nicht wahr sein! Er hasst mich! Er hat mich die letzten Jahre immer wie Dreck behandelt und nun erzählen Sie mir dass ich seine Seelenpartnerin bin. Wenn er diesen verdammten Trank nicht getrunken hätte, würde er das Selbe sagen. Wahrscheinlich bewirkt der Trank das er auf die ersten Person des anderen Geschlechts die er sieht geprägt wird!"

Verdammt das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass ich insgeheim eigentlich seine Seelenpartnerin sein wollte. Aber das würde niemals funktionieren.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Der Betroffene muss seinen Seelenpartner finden. Glauben Sie mir, schließlich bin ich der Tränkemeister!" sprach nun wieder Snape. „Es sieht ebenfalls danach aus, dass Mister Malfoy nur durch Sie seine wahre Gestalt annehmen kann."

„Und was soll das nun alles heißen? Und vielleicht könnten Sie mir noch sagen warum er dauernd versucht mich zu küssen oder Körperkontakt haben will!" Eigentlich wollte ich mich jetzt einfach nur hinlegen und ausruhen, aber anscheinend musste das hier erst geklärt werden.

„Wir wissen leider selbst nicht was das nun heißt. Jedoch sind wir uns sicher, dass Mister Malfoy Ihre Hilfe brauchen wird. Deswegen würden wir Sie bitten bei Ihm zu bleiben bis er aufwacht. Sobald er aufwacht, werden wir Ihm die Situation erklären und sehen wie er dazu steht. Weshalb er ständig Ihre … nun ja … Berührungen sucht kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich hat der Trank auch eine aphrodisierende Wirkung" Dumbledore sah auch nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus dies sagen zu müssen.

„Das klingt alles ziemlich interessant, jedoch würde ich gerne etwas schlafen und mich ausruhen." WAS? Malfoy stand (wieder als Mensch und wer hätte das gedacht, mal wieder NACKT) im Türrahmen zum Krankenflügel. Und irgendwie sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Das ist aber auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich wenn er das jetzt alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, wie geht es Ihnen?" sprach nun Madame Pomfrey. „Ich will schlafen und Hermine kommt mit!" Malfoy kam während er das sagte auf mich zu und zog mich vom Stuhl und in seine Arme (Irgendwie wurde das zu Gewohnheit). Er ließ zusätzlich allen anderen Anwesenden noch ein ziemlich finsteren Blick zukommen.

Da ich selber einfach etwas Ruhe wollte, ließ ich mich von Draco wieder mit in den Krankenflügel ziehen. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey ließen uns auch einfach gehen. Für sie war wohl klar dass wir etwas Zeit brauchten.

Malfoy führte mich zu dem Bett in dem er vorhin schon gelegen hatte. Ohne dass er etwas sagte, legte er sich wieder hin und zog mich an seine Seite. Er legte einen seiner Arme unter meinen Kopf und die andere um meine Hüfte. Dadurch wurde ich an seine Schulter und halb auf seinen Brustkorb gedrückt.

Eigentlich sollte es mich stören, dass Malfoy mich an seinen nackten Körper drückte. Aber... nun ja... das tat es nicht. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich werde einen Weg finden wieder dauerhaft ein Mensch zu bleiben." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war froh dass er mich so in seinen Armen hielt und mir versprach eine Lösung zu finden. „Ich danke dir. Aber warum ich? Also ich als deine Seelenpartnerin?" Es war wahrscheinlich nicht fair ihn das zu fragen, während er noch unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stand, aber ich wollte es einfach wissen.

„Warum du? Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Du bist besserwisserisch, vorlaut und eine Einzelgängerin die nie etwas wagt oder sich mal hübsch macht." BITTTTTTEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS? Ich glaube der hat sie nicht mehr alle! Ich versuchte mich aus seinen Armen zu winden, jedoch hielt er mich fest und sprach einfach weiter. „Aber du bist auch zuverlässig, klug und einfach eine interessante Person die viele Geheimnisse hat, die ich gerne kennen würde. Ach und du hast eine gute Figur, auch wenn du sie nicht zeigst." OK. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er das auch wirklich so meinte. „Und nein, das kommt nicht von dem Trank. Auch wenn ich es früher nie zugegeben hätte, habe ich damals schon so über dich gedacht. Du solltest nun etwas schlafen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen."

Ich kann nicht erklären warum, aber auf einmal fühlte ich mich einfach sicher und geborgen. Ich schloss meine Augen und wollte mich eigentlich nur kurz ausruhen, jedoch schlief ich letztlich doch ein. Mit dem Wissen, dass Draco bei mir war und ich etwas Besonderes für ihn war (auch wenn nur durch einen Trank) schlief es sich überraschend gut.

Was wohl passiert wenn Hermine aufwacht?

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst Reviews da :)


End file.
